The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
A well-known genre of computer-based games is real-time strategy (RTS) games. This genre of games is characterized by being a wargame, which takes place in real-time. Players exhibit characteristics of generals or supreme commanders overseeing a battlefield and/or other areas of the game space. Besides instructing units (e.g. tanks, helicopters, soldiers, etc.) where to go and who to fight, each player usually must also control infrastructure or resources in order to build and/or maintain the units. This aspect of strategy involves economic and production tactics, which is just as important, if not more important, than the military tactics each player employs.
Real-time strategy games do not involve players taking turns, but rather, the game proceeds in “real time” or continuously, where any player may give “orders” to units at any time. Usually, there is little down time for each player. Players are kept very busy. In order to defeat other player(s) with similar resources, each player is constantly switching attention between all aspects of the game such as the factories and bases producing or housing units not engaged in action, and the various units headed to or currently in action engaging another player's units. This requires each player to manipulate a user input device in combination with the game's user interface screens in order to move throughout the game space, select units and provide orders. When such games are played on a computer a user usually uses a point and click input device, typically a mouse, which allows the user to select units and work with game user interfaces in a relatively easy, intuitive manner. However, playing a real-time strategy game on a game console using a game controller is more difficult, particularly when success usually requires quick movement through the game space, easy selection of units and/or easy interaction with game user interfaces.